Gaetano Reina
Gaetano "Tommy" Reina (September 1889 – February 26, 1930) was the first Boss of the Lucchese crime family in New York City.Devico p. 175 Early years Gaetano Reina was born in September 1889 in Corleone, Sicily to Giacomo Reina and Carmela Rumore.Critchley p. 86 In the early 1900s (decade), the Reina family moved to New York City and settled on 107th Street in East Harlem. Reina along with his brother Antonio began working with members of the Morello family. In July 1913, Reina's sister Bernarda married Vincenzo Terranova.Critchley p. 52 Gaetano Reina married Angelina Olivera, the couple had three sons (one Giacomo became a member of the Lucchese family Capeci p. 61) and three daughters (one Carmela "Mildred" married Joe Valachi in 1932Critchley p. 135). In November 1914, Reina and Jack Dragna were arrested for the murder of Barnet Baff.Critchley p. 81La Cosa Nostra: Gaetano Reina (2007-2011) lacndb.com Reina Mafia boss Reina became boss of his own crime family controlling criminal operations in The Bronx and East Harlem. His crime family held a monopoly over the ice box distribution in The Bronx.The American Mafia - Gaetano Reina (www.onewal.com) Reina's underboss was Tommy Gagliano a former Morello gang member. In the late 1920s, Reina formed an alliance with Giuseppe "Joe the Boss" Masseria, who had taken over the old Morello crime family. In 1925, Salvatore Maranzano arrived in New York and took over the Castellammare family. The two Mafia bosses began fighting it what became known as the Castellammarese War. Reina switched sides and began supporting Maranzano. Masseria learned of Reina's betrayal and ordered Charles "Lucky" Luciano to arrange Reina's murder.Casillo p. 519 On February 26, 1930, Reina left the home of his mistress Marie EnnisCritchley p. 174-175 (other sources claim he was leaving his aunt's apartment in the Bronx after dinnerMilhorn p. 221) on Sheridan Avenue when Vito GenoveseSifakis p. 277 (but other suspect Joseph PinzoloNash. p. 543) shot Reina in the head with a double barreled shotgun, instantly killing him.Maas p. 65Gaetano Gagliano: The Quiet Don by Allan May In popular culture Films *''The Valachi Papers'' (1972) – Reina was portrayed by Amedeo NazzariIMDb: The Valachi Papers (1972) *''Gangster Wars'' (1982) – Reina was portrayed by Joe TornatoreIMDb: Gangster Wars (1982) *''Mobsters'' (1991) – Reina was portrayed by Chris PennIMDb: Mobsters (1991) Novels *In Martin A. Gosch and Richard Hammer's The Last Testament of Lucky Luciano According to Charles Luciano, Reina was: :"...a man of his word, he had culture, and was a very honorable Italian." References Notes Sources *DeVico, Peter J. The Mafia Made Easy: The Anatomy and Culture of La Cosa Nostra. Tate Publishing, 2007. ISBN 1-60247-254-8 *Critchley, David. The origin of organized crime in America: the New York City mafia, 1891-1931. Routlege Publishing, 2009 *Capeci, Jerry. The complete idiot's guide to the Mafia. *Nash, Jay Robert. The Great Pictorial History of World Crime. *Milhorn, H. Thomas Crime: Computer Viruses to Twin Towers *Sifakis, Carl. The Mafia Encyclopedia. New York: Da Capo Press, 2005. ISBN 0-8160-5694-3 *Maas, Peter. The Valachi Papers *Casillo, Robert. Gangster priest: the Italian American cinema of Martin Scorsese External links * Category:1889 births Category:1930 deaths Category:Murder in 1930 Category:People from Corleone Category:Prohibition-era gangsters Category:Bosses of the Lucchese crime family Category:Lucchese crime family Category:American mobsters of Sicilian descent Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:People murdered by the Genovese crime family Category:Murdered American mobsters of Sicilian descent Category:Mobsters killed during the Castellammarese War de:Gaetano Reina es:Gaetano "Tommy" Reina it:Gaetano Reina sv:Gaetano Reina